


Oy with the Drabbles Already

by Sokorra



Series: The "Quote" Prompt Series [16]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Gen, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles done for the Qoute prompt series that deal with Gilmore Girls fandom that are too short to be posted on their own.  Multiple pairings and in no particular order.</p><p>(Characters, pairings and fandoms (for cross-overs) will be added as needed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Battleplans  - 8/23/14

**“Rule number one, don’t propose to a girl on a bus, you got that?**   
**Rule number two don’t tell her it’s because you had a bad dream.”**

_June Carter ‘Walk The Line’_

* * *

 

Finn considered Logan one of his best friends.  He had known the man for years now, and had spent a lot of time with him.  So he also considered himself to be knowledgeable about Logan.

“So let me get this straight,” he managed to get out, despite a half bottle of whiskey in his system.  “You decided to propose to her, without talking to her about it first, in front of a large group of people?”

“It was her family.”

“Did Emily arrange this party?”

“Yes.”

“Then it was probably only a third her family and 2/3rds people they wanted to show off their granddaughter, a Yale graduate to.”

“And this matters because?”

“Because you are an idiot and proposed to a girl who hates public situations where she’s put on the spot. Remember when she had to make a speech and spent the week before hand freaking out about what if she forgets the correct pronunciation of the Louvre?”

“She didn’t.  What does that have to do with anything.”

“You should have talked about it with her beforehand.  Brought up the idea of maybe getting married. Prepared her for it.  Let her do her pros/cons list so she can be double sure.”

“In the end she said no, so it doesn’t matter how i did it.”

“Actually,” and the two turned to Colin, who wasn’t nearly as drunk as the other two.  “You decided she said no.  She said she wasn’t ready which was a “Lets delay this to a more comfortable time.”  He took a drink of whiskey and finished off the bottle the other two had shared before he got there.  “I’m surprised you asked her.  Just two years ago you were stuttering when you introduced her as her girlfriend.  And you couldn’t figure out what constituted a break up and what constituted a fight.” Colin paused.  “I don’t think you ever figured that out.”

“This was more than a fight, Colin,”

“Sure it was.  Listen, Logan.  As your best friends we are here for you, but that also means telling you a few hard truths.  And one of them is you made a calculated move and errored drastically.  And when you wake up  one day, finally sober and out of denial about how much this mattered to you, we will be here to help you try and win her back.”

“How could she not be ready?”

“Because she’s just been thrown into a new pool of chaos called post-graduate adulthood and wasn’t ready to deal with changing all her status quos.”  Finn patted Logan’s shoulder. “We will begin battle plans in the morning.”

  
  



	2. April 2014 Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Emily deal with respective issues. The Drabbles written for prompts given for April 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are kind of short, but they are the two that gotten written for April 2014. I'm still working on finishing other months, so there is many more GG drabbles to come. Some longer.

**(04/19/14)**

**“You’re mean, you’re just mean. You’re a mean man, and I knew it. I’ve known it all along.”**   
_June Carter ‘Walk The Line’_

 

Logan didn't like this feeling.  Things hadn't felt right for months.  Not since Rory dropped out and his dad started pushing him to take responsibilities.  It was the cost of stealing a ship, working for his dad, and he felt the life drain out of him each time.  And the worst part about this was that he loved the work.  Loved writing, loved the frenzy organization, loved finding the stories.  He just hated working with his father.

And he hated that Rory wasn't even around anymore either to be the light at the end of the tunnel.  The one thing that made it better was that Rory had been there.  But then the events at the bar happened and Rory was gone.  Probably off with that Jess character.  Of course he knew who he was.  Rory loved to tell stories, and he had picked up that Jess had been in quite a few.  He had acted horribly, the jealousy getting to him.

He took another drink.  He had been horrible that night.  Horrible to Jess, who may or may not have deserved it, and horrible to Rory who definitely had not.  No wonder she had broken things off.   

He just wished he could change how he felt.

* * *

 

(04/30/14)

**“I didn’t have anyone else! He was good to me.”**   
_Cadno ‘Pobol y Cwm’_

 

Emily was in a state of shock.  She could still hear Lorelai talking to her dinner friend in the hallway, and see Rory silently sitting across the room from her, neither of these things really set in her mind.  It was rolling around too much, trying to settle on something, what she wasn't sure.

Richard lay motionless on the bed before her.   It terrified her to know that.  Before tonight she hadn't thought about life without Richard.  They had been married for over 35 years now, and it was hard to think of her life before Richard, let alone think of a life after he was gone.  And until tonight it hadn't been a concerned.

But tonight showed that there was a real chance she might outlive her husband.  That she might spend a portion of her life a widow.  And that thought was not one she could handle.  She just couldn't think on it.

She had married Richard Gilmore when she had been 22 years old.  With two thirds of her life living with him she couldn't imagine a world without him.

She could only hope she never had to.


	3. May '14 Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard takes care of things, Rory comes to some conclusions, Colin has a plan, Rory comes to more conclusions, and the Haydens have an awkward car ride.

**(5/12)**

**“What’s going to happen, and will I be alive tomorrow, what’s going to happen to me?”**

_Mrs Miller ‘Scrubs’_

After his second heart attack, or rather after the depression after his second heart attack, Richard took stock of his life and decided to make some changes.  Some were lifestyle, for which Emily was immensely helpful albeit annoying with.  Although that wasn't his beloved wife's fault.  Making such drastic changes to his diet and lifestyle were not amenable tasks and although he knew he *had* to, he still wish he could avoid making those changes.

Some of them were otherwise.  He started to reevaluate his will for example.  He hadn't changed it much from when Rory was still in high school.  The bulk of his fortune would go to Emily unless she preceded him in death, and then it went to Rory.  After all, he knew that Lorelai would not want it.  He loved his daughter, and knew she loved him but they had different ideas about money.   Not that he hadn't left her a tidy sum.  However, with the ever increasing chances that he was not going to outlive his wife, and that his life might not be as long as he may like, he started to revise who got what.

The house was Rory's, without a doubt.  Emily wouldn't want to live there alone.  There was a clause that allowed Emily to live out her days there, but he really hoped that Rory would move in.  Most of his library went to his granddaughter as well, although he saved a few for the man he assumed would be his future grandson-in-law.

The biggest change however was the fact that he put in a clause to put money towards any great-grandchildren he may have, so that trust funds could be started for them even if he was not around to see it done.  Should Rory have no children by the time she was 40, it would all revert back to her.

He felt assured that everyone would be taken care of.  

 

* * *

 

 

(5/20)

**“Oh yes, that was a period of my life where I didn’t take a traditional job.”**

_Fiona ‘About A Boy’_

 

Rory found out something about herself the semester she took off.  As much as she loved school, and her career as a journalist, she had found out she had a love for tradition and ceremony like her grandmother. She hadn't hated the DAR, although she had hated herself for letting herself think that was the only thing left to her.

She had enjoyed planning the parties, working up advertising campaigns for fundraisers and events.  She hadn't been lying when she had told her grandmother she had had a good time.  It was just that was she was ignoring the other part of her she also loved.  The Reporter who told the untold story.

However it was the two of these combined that made Rory decide to write a book about her life, chronicling the lives of the three Gilmore girls.  It was three volumes, too, a nod towards the 1800s idea of the novel. Part one was the story of her early life, the values and stories instilled and told by her mother and grandmother. Part two was her teen years, to which Paris had many notes.  Part three was her life after graduation, meeting so many amazing people who left impacts on her life, including those in the DAR.

And perhaps her favorite thing was that she could finish it with the birth of a fourth Gilmore Girl, Emily Lorelai Huntzberger, who didn’t seem to mind being passed around her grandmother’s (and occasionally her mother’s) meetings.

 

* * *

 

 

(5/21)

**“I’m telling you, with 100% certainty that it is not the time. It’s not about time. It’s not the right time. It’s not even quarter to the right time.”**

_June Carter ‘Walk The Line_

 

"Alright, now that we are all sober," Colin started, ignoring Finn's groan of regret of that status, "Maybe we should talk about strategy."

"Strategy?" Logan was probably the least coherent.  It had been awhile since he had gone on a full bender like this.  Finn was probably half alcohol on a consistent basis as he never seemed to have much of a hangover, but Colin was usually as bad off as Logan.  Today however he seemed to least affected.

"Yes, the strategy to win back the fair heart of our beloved Reporter Girl."

"Why doesn't he just go back and tell her he made a mistake,"  Finn said from his spot on the couch, a pillow over his head muffling his voice but keeping the light from his eyes.

"It's been a week, Finn.  I think we can conclude that this is going to take more than an apology.  Besides, I did a little sleuthing.."

"That is such a weird word."

"Focus, Finn.  As I was saying, I did some looking into things last night at the height of our Tequila remembrances and found out that Rory is already gotten a job and moved away...of sorts.  I talked with her mother."

"Ah, the divine Madam Gilmore.  Tell me she's still single."

"I didn't ask.  Anyway, She told me Rory was away for work, traveling with Senator Obama.'

"She'll like that."

“Probably.  So my plan is we wait.”

“Thats your plan?”

“Well, its not like you really have the ability to woo her from across the country, or wherever she is at the moment.  So I think you should first get yourself together in California as planned, and then when things get settled there, then put the full charm on and win back your future Mrs.”

“Or we could just call her, aplogise and then try romancing her through actually talking with her.”

“Finn, do you really think he’s in the shape to do that?

“Point.”

 

* * *

 

 

(5/24)

**“You’ve had a setback, and a bad one, but it’s not the end of the world”**

_Charles Ingalls ‘Little House on the Prairie’_

 

Rory had Jess' words rumbling through her head as she walked home. Logan's too.  They intermixed together to push her to see something she really hadn't seen before.  Perhaps it was because she had always respected Jess' opinion, even when he had been less then great towards her.  Or maybe it was Jess' outside look that had finally cracked the denial.

Logan had been trying to tell her for months to ignore what his father said, to go back to school.  He had believed up until the day it was too late to register for any classes that she would go back.  At that point he had stopped saying anything about it, cutting himself off during arguments when he was about to bring it up.  At first she had been relieved, because she was tried of arguing with people about it.

But then Jess had repeated things Logan and Paris had been telling her all along, perhaps in a more blunt way, but still the same none-the-less.  Things her mother had said. Hell, the only people who hadn't been telling her that Mitchum was wrong and this wasn't her was probably her grandparents, the Huntzbergers (Logan and Honor excluded) and Colin and Finn.  ALthough to be fair to those two, they probably didn't know one way or another and just saw her joining them in their escapades.

But as she walked she realised that she hadn't been herself.  And while there had been moments of pure happiness with Logan, most of the time she wasn't happy.  She missed her mother.  She missed School.  She missed the drive she used to have to be a great journalist.  Hell, she even missed Paris' oddities that kept her on her toes.

She needed to make some changes, that was for sure.

 

* * *

(5/26)

****

**“D’you know that was possibly the worst family outing ever. Apart from the bird sanctuary.”**

_Pete ‘Outnumbered’_

 

The car was silent as they started to drive from the church to the cemetery.  Christopher had insisted that Rory join him and Gigi in the car with Francine, almost insisted on Lorelai, but the latter begged off, claiming it should be family only.

Which left Rory alone with Francine Hayden for the first time since her paternal grandparents had most assuredly dismissed her.  She hadn't figured anything would change.  Francine hadn't been under Straub’s thumb after all, and had made it clear what she thought of her son's illegitimate daughter.

She fidgeted in her seat, trying to ignore the awkward silence.  Gigi was curled into Christopher's side as much she could from the car seat , and the man himself was staring out the window, with a look like he was about to break down any minute. Francine looked straight ahead, as if looking at Gigi would allow to avoid the older granddaughter.  She looked down at her cellphone, wondering if she could call her mother, or Logan, or Lane.  Someone who could make this more bearable.

Logan had offered to come along, but she had declined.  Their relationship was supposed to be fun, no strings, and she felt that asking him to come to her grandfather's funeral was something more of a committed boyfriend variety. He was going to meet up with her at the wake that was going to occur back at the Hayden House, where those not related or close family friends could pay their respects.

She didn't know why she thought this would change anything.

 

 

 

 


	4. June 2014 Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1) Logan's POV of their first kiss 2) Logan Post series, and 3) Rory awakens to find a certain house guest sans apparel.

**“And I’m sorry, I really am. But you’re too cool to be the conquest of some douchebag.”**

_Will ‘About A Boy’ (6/03)_

 

He wasn't sure how it ended up this way, scrambling to reassemble their clothes as her...fathers?...fought in the hallway. It hadn't been his plan. He wasn't sure what his plan had been, coming to the wedding of a girl he was having feelings for, but it wasn't to start anything

The truth was, even though she told him now that she could deal with the whole in the moment thing, he doubted it. Rory Gilmore was the plan ahead, have two backup plans and make sure to keep cash in strange places in case you lost your wallet type. She also was the type of person who tended to be monogamous and long term with anyone she was with. They had been friends long enough that he knew that she had two major relationships and if you got past a first date chances are you were going to be around for a long time. And he wasn't sure he could give that to her. She deserved it.

On his end, he wasn't ready for that kind of relationship. He kept things simple, kept things brief, may be reoccuring if the girl was up to it, but nothing consequential. He mostly made sure to stick to girls who wouldn't be upset if things ended, and it would be amicable when it did. Hell, sometimes it was his date that ended things. It really didn't matter who. He had a few bad turns, of course, and occasionally those came to bite him in the ass but for the most part he tried to keep it simple and straightforward from the start.

And nothing about Rory was simple, straightforward or going to be light. It had taken two meetings for him to be fascinated, and a few weeks to realise that he was truly interested. He could see himself falling for this girl and he did not like that one bit.

But he seemed to ignore the wise part of him and disregard that notion. And here he was, making out with her in a side room at her grandparents renewal, being chased out of the room by her angry father and stepfather, and thinking in the back of his head that in the end, it was all worth it.

And that probably scared him most of all.

 

* * *

 

 

**“Get out of your head. The heart is the one that knows, so follow it.”**

_Haley Hotchner ‘Criminal Minds’ (6/13)_

 

Logan sat on his front porch, slipping at a beer.  The cool night air was circulating.  It was still hot to him, still not used to the different range of temperatures Central California presented him.  He could hear Finn snoring away on the couch right below the open bay window in the front of the house.  He had no idea where Colin was, probably locked away in the guest room with the phone talking to his fiancee.

He sighed and hung his head.  He could have been the one talking to his fiance, if he had just played things better.  But he had been so excited to start his new life.  To be successful in a place where his father wasn't leaving foot prints to trip over. To finally get to do things the way he saw them.  Only in his big dreams, Rory had been around for the whole thing.

He hadn't talked to her in weeks.  He couldn't bring himself to.  What do you say to the woman you love after you give them an ultimatum and walked away.  He had been so hurt, so convinced it was all about him that he hadn't seen that she had thrown him a maybe, not a definite no.

She hadn't been ready.  To be honest, given how he had reacted he wasn't sure he had been ready.  The only thing he had been ready for was to be with Rory for the rest of his life.  And they hadn't needed a ring to do that.  And he had told her once to factor him in after factoring in her dream.  Let her find herself too.  And yet when it came time to prove it he had just ran.

Finn had suggested he stop listen to the naysayer in his brain, start listening to his heart and write Rory a letter.  Letters were more romantic.  More likely to win back the affections of a woman you crossed.  Logan wasn't quite sure that Finn had any experience in that matter in which to tell people advice, but it was the only thing he had right now.  So right next to his leg was a yellow legal tablet, with crossed off scribbles as he tried to write what he felt.

He was writer.  Why didn't he know what to say to tell Rory he was sorry.  That he loved her, that he could handle the maybe as long as it wasn't a no.  He couldn't keep a word he wrote because none of it felt right.

So it seemed another night would go by without a word.

 

* * *

 

 

**“If you could keep your semi-nude sexual exploits inside your own house I’d appreciate it.”**

_Fiona ‘About A Boy’(6/17)_

 

"Logan, Finn is naked." Logan walked out of the room following Rory's voice to the living room of her apartment, finding Finn very much in need of apparel.

"Indeed."

"He's naked on my couch."

"We've been naked on that couch."

"Oh, so you are alright with Finn being naked on the couch you want to be naked on with me?"

"Alright, when you phrase it like that..." He walked into the attached kitchen area and got a small class of water and splashed Finn with it. "Morning, Finn. Clothe yourself."

"What the hell, Huntzberger”, the probably still drunk Aussie muttered as he scrambled off the couch. "Was that necessary?"

"Got your naked body off my sex couch."

"LOGAN."

"What, like Finn doesn't already know."

"He's right love. And might I say, it's a wonderful couch."

Rory muttered something into her hand and walked back into her bedroom.

"Naked Finn?"

"I may have made some overtures that were not quite appreciated by Rory's roommate."

"So she took your clothes off?"

"No, she allowed me to remove them myself and when I was clearly naked pushed me out of the room and locked the door."

"You must have really pissed her off."

"Apparently. Now if you'll excuse me, I probably should find something to wear before Rory decides to do something about my exploits in a more threatening way."

 


	5. July 2014 Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory deals with the loss of her baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble contains references to miscarriage.

**“We had a baby, and the baby died. It’s a tragedy that happens to people, and it happened to us. But that doesn’t have to define us. It doesn't, we’re stronger than that. Aren’t we?”**

_ Carter ‘ER’  _

 

When she found out she was pregnant she hadn't been sure about the whole thing.  For a week and a half she had wondered if she had made the right choices.  It seemed so silly now that she thought about it, holding the outfit her mother had sent her for the baby that was no longer going to happen.

It was a bright purple onesie, with a little mug of coffee and a muffin.  It was the only thing they had had time to buy.  She had only known for two weeks. Had never looked pregnant, hadn't even gotten to the point where the morning sickness settled in for good.  

And she cried all the time now.  Partially because of the hormones that were still cycling through her body, probably confused as to why they were no longer needed.  But it was also out of grief.

In that brief two week period that she had known, she had started to picture it.  A little girl who looked like her daddy, big grin with cake smashed all over her face.  A baby boy who took after her, a bit more serious and quiet, but none the less beloved.  She couldn't decide what she wanted more.  

Two weeks. She had been a mother, known she had been a mother that is, for only two weeks before it all went horribly wrong.  It had taken only a few hours to shatter the dreams she had only started to dream.

She barely noticed as he came up behind her and took the onesie, and wrapped his arms around her as she continued to grieve for the child they nearly had, and now never would get to know.


	6. December 14 Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Rory had a Plan.  
> _ Logan must decidedly does not have a plan  
> \- But that's okay, because Finn has a plan.

**“When I was a little girl I thought I understood how things worked. Girls grew up and married boys, fathers’ walk their daughters down the aisle. There was an order to things: first came love, then came marriage, then came an overpriced ridiculously complicated baby carriage.”**

_ Cate Cassidy ‘Life UneXpected’ _

(12/2)

Rory had always had a plan.  She had an order for the way things would go in her life.  She would go to Harvard, she would become a journalist, and one day be seen doing overseas reports on CNN like Christiane Amanpour.  When she was in her mid-thirties and had settled nicely into her career, she would get married and have the 2.5 children people supposively had on average.  Hopefully she'd be as close to her daughter as she had been with her own mother.

Of course she hadn't gone to Harvard, she had gone to Yale.  She had become a political reporter who worked on domestic issues instead of part of the overseas department.  She found the love of her life at 20,  and although they weren't married she was pretty sure he was going to be the one she got old with.

It shouldn't have surprised her then to find out that her first born child was not in fact a daughter.  She hadn't asked during the pregnancy, so assured that it was going to be a daughter.  After all, it seemed the running theme in the Gilmores to have a first born daughter.  Hell, even the Huntzbergers had a history of first born daughters.  But then they got to the actual delivery and she was stunned when the doctor announced they had a healthy baby boy.

Not that she was completely unprepared.  Her overabundant need to be prepared had most of the clothing gender neutral, and she wasn't the type to care if her son wore pink anyhow, but she was pretty sure that the rhinestone onesie Lorelai had bought was going into closet to await whatever the next child - if there was another child - would be.  She even had a name picked out, although she had always assumed that that would be the second child.

Elias Richard Huntsberger.  She had always planned on naming a son after her grandfather.  That had never been in doubt no matter who the imagined father was.  Elias was new.  But it was a family name for Logan's family and she figured it would do a lot to smooth some feathers over the fact that Rory and Logan were forging the traditional order of things. 

But then again, they never really had.  And as she held her son , she was quite happy things had turned out the way they did.

 

* * *

 

 

**"To get ice-cream or commit a felony. I'll decide in the car."**

_ Dorothy 'Golden Girls' _

_ (12/14) _

 

Logan watched her as they sailed off.  Something was off about her.  He had been so surprised by the her request he hadn’t really thought about it, but now that things were all set and he could focus on it, he did.

This wasn’t like her.  Rory liked deadlines and rules.  She got a thrill out of bending them, but she wasn’t a big fan of breaking them outright.  That was more his style.  And as much as he enjoyed the idea of Rory loosening up, it didn’t sit right with him.  But he wasn’t sure what to do about it.  
  
So instead he remained quiet, watching her in the moonlight as she seemed to wrestle demons he wasn’t allowed to see yet.  He hoped she’d tell him soon what had given her this urge to get away.  

 

* * *

 

 

**"If you tell anyone I'll kill you. Kill you. As in dead. Got it?"**

_ Abby 'ER' _

_ (12/18) _

(inspired by Matt Czuchry being confirmed as part of the Netflix series)   
  


Finn had decided that Logan was an amusing drunk. Especially when threatening bodily harm when they both knew that Finn could probably take Logan even sober.  There is something to be said for being a thrill seeker and that was he was a lithe, damage-wrecking machine.  Logan always held himself too tense when he fought.

“Who exactly would I tell,”  He asked with a laugh.  They were laying on the floor of Logan’s living room, beer bottles scattered around them.  “Everyone already knows.”

Logan glared at him.  “Not everyone.”

“Ok, Reporter Girl doesn’t know you are still crazy about her after all these years.  But besides her, anyone around you is pretty much aware of it.  And Reporter GIrl would be aware of it if you hadn’t decided her rejection was apparently cause for cutting her out of your life cold turkey.”  Finn shook his head, taking another drink.  He had a high tolerance for alcohol, and usually played up his drunkenness.  Tonight he wasn’t up to it.  “You should write to her.”

“And why the hell would I do that?”

“To get back in touch.  You have the perfect opportunity.”

“I am not about to use her grief as an opportunity to hit on her.”

“Who said hit on her.  She was your friend too, wasn’t she?  If she wasn’t, you really should be glad she said no.”  He sighed. “Send her a condolence card.  It puts in her court.  If she wants to talk to you, she can call up to thank you for the card. If she doesn’t, you might just receive some thank you card from Emily.  Besides, it's not like you are faking your sorrow, you mourn Richard too.”

Logan nodded.  When the news of Richard’s passing had reached him, he had been surprised by his own reaction to the death of man he hadn’t seen in nearly a decade.

“Maybe I will.”


	7. August 2014 Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Lorelai wishes it could have been Christopher  
> \- Finn with a different plan

**“I hadn’t known anything like that was ever going to come into my life. And I was married. Why wasn’t it you?”**   
_Samson ‘The Deep (8/23_ )

She couldn't stop asking herself why it couldn't be Christopher. After all, she had known him pretty much her whole life. He was the father of her oldest- and at this point probably only - child. He was her husband. The man she had tried so many times to make it work, but it never seemed to stick.

But somehow, despite all the check boxes marked under Christopher's name when one looked at the facts, Luke still won her heart. Still resonated when Christopher couldn't. She loved Christopher, she couldn't deny that. And she hadn't been entirely unhappy with her marriage. But she realised now as she heard her husband who was soon to be her ex pull out of her driveway, the tears still coming down her face, that their marriage hadn't been real. They had been in a fairy tale and when reality set in broke like a porcelain vase under the pressure.

She couldn't be the love of Christopher's life. She refused to be. She refused to think that she had ruined more than just her own life. She was never going to get Luke back. Not after what happened. And she couldn't keep Christopher, knowing that she didn't love him the way he deserved to be loved. That there would always been a third person in their marriage, and it wasn't Paul Anka.

She curled up on the couch, bringing a blanket around her shoulders. Her whole house screamed of Luke, no matter how many touches Christopher tried to add. Luke had redesigned the house. He had repaired parts of it long before he lived there. This home was her and Rory, but so full of Luke too it was hard not to think it belonged to him too.

She wished she could go back and change her decisions. To make everything better, but you could only do that in fairy tales, and as she well knew, those weren't really true.

 

* * *

 

 

**“Rule number one, don’t propose to a girl on a bus, you got that?**

**Rule number two don’t tell her it’s because you had a bad dream.”**

_June Carter ‘Walk The Line’ (8/23)_

 

Finn considered Logan one of his best friends.  He had known the man for years now, and had spent a lot of time with him.  So he also considered himself to be knowledgeable about Logan.

“So let me get this straight,” he managed to get out, despite a half bottle of whiskey in his system.  “You decided to propose to her, without talking to her about it first, in front of a large group of people?”

“It was her family.”

“Did Emily arrange this party?”

“Yes.”

“Then it was probably only a third her family and 2/3rds people they wanted to show off their granddaughter, a Yale graduate, to.”

“And this matters because?”

“Because you are an idiot and proposed to a girl who hates public situations where she’s put on the spot. Remember when she had to make a speech and spent the week before hand freaking out about what if she forgets the correct pronunciation of the Louvre?”

“She didn’t.  What does that have to do with anything.”

“You should have talked about it with her beforehand.  Brought up the idea of maybe getting married. Prepared her for it.  Let her do her pros/cons list so she can be double sure.”

“In the end she said no, so it doesn’t matter how I did it.”

“Actually,” and the two turned to Colin, who wasn’t nearly as drunk as the other two.  “You decided she said no.  She said she wasn’t ready which was a “Let's delay this to a more comfortable time.”  He took a drink of whiskey and finished off the bottle the other two had shared before he got there.  “I’m surprised you asked her.  Just two years ago you were stuttering when you introduced her as her girlfriend.  And you couldn’t figure out what constituted a break up and what constituted a fight.” Colin paused.  “I don’t think you ever figured that out.”

“This was more than a fight, Colin,”

“Sure it was.  Listen, Logan.  As your best friends we are here for you, but that also means telling you a few hard truths.  And one of them is you made a calculated move and errored drastically.  And when you wake up  one day, finally sober and out of denial about how much this mattered to you, we will be here to help you try and win her back.”

“How could she not be ready?”  
  
“Because she’s just been thrown into a new pool of chaos called post-graduate adulthood and wasn’t ready to deal with changing all her status quos.”  Finn patted Logan’s shoulder. “We will begin battle plans in the morning.”


	8. February 2016 Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Coffee meant so much to both of them  
> 2\. A decade hadn't changed his feelings
> 
> Both Logan/Rory

To sweet beginnings and bitter endings   
In coffee city, we borrowed heaven   
Don't give it back I've never felt so wanted   
Are you taking me home   
Don't tell me you have to go   
\-- **_”Summer Sunshine” by The Corrs_ **

(2/27)

So much of their relationship revolved around coffee.  They met over coffee.  He couldn’t remember it, was sort of glad he didn’t, because all versions of the story painted him as an ass.  His only saving point was that Colin had been even more of one, but it was like saying you had zero points, but at least not negative two like that other guy.

It was over coffee that he had fallen in love with her, almost unwillingly.  She had caught him off guard.  She hadn’t fit the list of criteria he had in his mind for potential lovers, but she had pulled him towards her with some invisible rope over the discussion of research highlighters and the smell of lattes and baked goods. 

Coffee became their excuse to meet, and he could remember when it all started how surprised he had been that she hadn’t tasted like coffee that first time.  She had tasted perfect, but when they had their second kiss, and he could taste the bitterness of coffee on her lips it seemed more real, more like things should be.

HE couldn’t help but associate her with coffee.  She loved the drink, sometimes he joked more than she loved him.  When they were apart he sometimes couldn’t stand the stuff because so much about the drink was tied up with her and all that she had meant to him.

So it shouldn’t be any surprise that the moment he realised he wanted to marry her, she had been standing in front of her coffee maker, dressed in pajamas, her phone attached to her ear with Lorelai’s tones barely audible.  He had been eating breakfest, some soggy cereal he couldn’t remember when it just hit him that she was the one he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

“Sir, your order.”  Logan turned back to the counter where the Barista was looking at him with annoyed expression.  Logan merely smiled and took the offered drinks and strode back to the object of his thoughts, the trip through memory lane.

She sat at a table in the corner next to the window,  papers, pens and her tablet all laid out in front of her.  She had one foot hooked around the footstool of the walker, moving it back and forth where their son lay sleeping, already used to spending his mornings in the coffee house nearby with his mom.

He stopped at the sugar counter, not to add anything else to the drink, but to lay an object down on the lid of her cup.  It seemed only fitting to have this done near coffee. He had thought about putting it in the drink, but he knew she didn’t like the idea - too much of a choking hazard and why would you ruin good food like that - so he simply laid it on top before putting his hand over top of it and making his way over.

 

(This drabble is posted in extended form as "Coffee Stains")

 

* * *

I saw you walking in the street, don't look this way love please   
Just let my heart, let it go   
Take me back to that day, you turned and walked away   
And said it's supposed to be this way   
I'll be OK, 'cause it was all the same   
I guess our story is ending here   
\-- **_”Hello Love Goodbye” by To Be Juliet's Secret_ **

He hid behind the paper, not wanting her to see him.  It was a shock to his system to see her.  It had been nearly ten years since he had walked away, deciding her maybe was not enough for him.  He had both regretted it and not.  Regretted it because of the way his heart still twinged when he thought of her.  Didn’t because he couldn’t be with someone who saw being with him as some sort of burden.

It was mostly with regret now that he watched her from his spot at the Hartford airport.  She looked beautiful, her hair still long and wavy, dressed in a power suit and ballet flats.  Her eyes lighting up to that perfect shade of blue he had always loved as she watched the small child in front of her amusingly try to drag the bag of gifts towards her grandmother who stood a few feet away.

The Regret was starting to fester as he remembered how things had gone in his head that month so long ago.  How many plans he had made, a future where he would be standing right beside her, laughing yet trying to help ease the weight of the bag without the little girl knowing.  Being partners in crime, taking the world by storm and raising their little princess, the next gilmore Girl.

He had always pictured them with a little girl.  It seemed wrong that they would have son first.  She would probably be named Lorelai, or maybe Emily.  

The little girl in reality looked so much like Rory it was hard to pick out the elements that might belong to the man who got the future Logan so carelessly threw away because it hurt too much.  It was easy to fall into the illusion that his pretend future actually had happened, that he wasn’t here because he had a meeting with his father about the family business he didn’t want.  That he was here picking up his wife and daughter from wherever they had flown from.

That he could walk over there and tell his Ace how much he still very much was in love with her, a decade too late in reality.

(This Drabble was too long to count towards the 100-500 goal of the challenge, so I will be posting a longer extended version in the near future.)

 


	9. March '16 Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan learns the truth

Well now there's him, and now there's me   
A secret to give and a secret to keep   
And nevertheless it's never you let   
It's more that I give and less that I get   
Don't tell me to fight, to fight for you   
After this long I shouldn't have too   
\-- **_”Fallout” by Marianas Trench_ **

_(3/01)_

He knew he was running away from it, but he was so angry at the moment he felt he needed to be by himself till he got it under control.  He wasn’t afraid he’d hurt her physically, he’d never do that, but he wasn’t as good with the verbal control.  He didn’t want to say anything that would make things worse.  He had done that before.

Part of him wished she had never told him.  Wished he knew he wasn’t the instigator that drove her to do it.  It just kept going around and around in his head.

After his accident, he and Rory had decided no more secrets.  It didn’t always work, especially when he was having his meltdown, but for the most part they had stuck to it.  But she hadn’t said a word about this, not till years down the road when they had reunited. Jess had been the one to mention something, and then she felt the need to tell him the whole damn story.

She didn’t have to tell him why she had gone to Philadelphia.  He could connect the dots.  It was right after their relationship nearly ended because the truth of his behavior during their break-up came up.  That whole couple of months afterwards had been awful for them both.  She unable to forget, him unable to figure out how to make it up to her. 

And she looked so guilty about it.  Just like she had when she admitted she had a crush on her professor.  Except Logan had just laughed off the professor.  Jess had never been just  a crush. He had always been jealous of their relationship. 

She knew full well that cheating would have hurt him, but cheating with Jess would have been a harder hit.  But it had only been a kiss.  It didn’t stop him from wanting to punch Jess for touching Rory, which in turn made him angry at himself because it was his own damn fault she felt the need to go out and try.

“Logan!”  He paused in his walking and turned to see Rory rushing towards him.  It was clear she was already crying, which made him feel worse.

“Rory, I just need some time to...deal with this, okay,” he said softly. “I’ll see you at home.”  He lived with her part time now when he was in Hartford and it was only a block away so it wasn’t like he had to worry about either of them getting a ride home.  “I promise,” he added at her look.  She was clearly brought back to a similar incident with Jess, years before when they had broken up, or at least he had been under the impression they had.

She nodded, and he felt his heart break a little at the tears.  “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”  And he did.  Which is why, after walking off the anger he’d go home, they’d talk for once, and they would get through this.  


	10. September '14 Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory seizes the day

**Well, if you don't have any better sense than to ask me, I guess I better marry you. Because I think you're the guy I've been looking for too. And here we are. We found each other."**

_ Brenda Lee Johnson ‘The Closer’ _

_ (9/18) _

The moment it happened she was actually surprised herself.  They were at the end for a winter carnival celebration.  They had bundled Eli up and had taken him to the lake for a reason she later couldn't remember.  But there was this moment when she allowed Logan and their son to move ahead of her on the bridge.  Logan had Eli standing on the banister, a firm hold on him as he pointed things out to his son.  And it just seemed like the perfect moment.

And suddenly she knew it was time.  She was ready.  She could do it now, what she couldn't do five years ago on that day at Yale.  She had always known that part of her wanted to spend the rest of her life with Logan, but marriage, and the idea of being connected legally to his family had always been a scary prospect for her.  After all, her parents relationship had been ruined by marriage.  Actually, the only marriage she had seen survive had been Sookie and Jackson and her grandparents.  

But that moment on the bridge she knew she was ready.  Well, almost ready.  It took her another four months and several pro/con lists to finally decide if she was going to be Rory Gilmore, Gilmore-Huntzberger or just Huntzberger.

"Marry me."  Was all she said.  

Logan had turned his head looking at her in surprise before leaning slightly to ask in a stage whisper to their son.  "DId she really just ask that?"

"She did." Rory had responded.

"Well, it's about time,"  Logan said with a growing smile.  "I was starting to think you would never ask."  She rolled her eyes and walked towards them, gladly welcoming Logan's arm around her shoulder as she cuddled closer to him and their son. 

"You never gave me an answer."

"Well, yes of course.  I mean, I wanted to marry you five years ago.  Did you really think things had changed?"

"You never know."

"Well, now you do."  She looked up at him and smiled, and they ignored their sons infant babble as they leaned forward and sealed the moment with a kiss.    
  



	11. June 2016 Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Rory and Logan after they reunite.  
> 2\. Logan's pov of spending time with Rory again (speculation on Netflix series)

_ I saw your picture in the local paper _ _   
_ _ Cut it out gonna keep it forever _ _   
_ _ Pay you homage girl it's long overdue _ _   
_ __ I'd build a shrine with my bare hands for you   
**\-- “Why Do I Always Want You” by The Saw Doctors**

(6/19)

Rory had been using his laptop to check her work mail when she spotted the folder.  At first she wasn’t going to open it.  After all, he deserved his privacy and she wasn’t going to be one of those girlfriends who had to be all up in their boyfriend’s everything.  He can have his private spaces.  
  
But the folder was called Ace.  That was his special nickname for her.  So it seemed almost intended for her to find.  Except she didn’t think Logan would put something on his computer and wait for that one time she happened to have left her laptop at her own place.  She clicked on it, making sure he was still in the shower, and glanced at the files.

They were PDFs of her articles.  A decades worth, really, saved on his cloud server.  A few pictures of her, including one of them she hadn’t known he had taken.  And a few word files she wasn’t sure she wanted to open.   She was surprised. When they had broken up, she figured he would have cut her out of his life.  He hadn’t called, nothing.  Yet here was evidence that he followed her writing.  Saved everything.

She was still staring at the file in a state of disbelief when he walked out of the bathroom.

“Rory?”  She looked up at him to find him looking at her curiously.  “Is something wrong?”

“No,” she said.  “I found your Ace file.”

“Oh.”  He didn’t say anything for a moment.  “Is this going to be a weird thing?”

“For a little bit yeah, because you never told me you followed my stories.”

“Of course I followed your stories.”  He sat down on the bed beside her.  “I was still in love with you, and even when I hadn’t been in love with you I loved your writing.”

“I think I would have prefered a phone call.”  He looked remorseful then.

“I’m sorry - I took it badly, and I couldn’t see past it for a long time.”  They had this conversation before and she wasn’t about to rehash it.  She leaned over and kissed him,  her hand resting on his bare shoulder.

“Should I be afraid of what the keysmash files are about?”  He grinned.

“No....but could you read them when I’m not here.  They are a bit personal to watch someone read.”

 

* * *

 

 

_ 'Cause every time I ran, I ran to you _ _   
_ _ I meant it every time I said I loved you _ _   
_ _ I kissed the thought of you and I _ _   
_ __ I still regret the day we said goodbye   
**\--”The Other Side” by Tonight Alive**

(6/23)

The last few months helping Rory had been the best and worst he had in years.  Best because he got to spend time with her again, worst because he realised he was still in love with her.  Nothing had changed in the near decade they had been apart.  She still was as beautiful as ever, still as ambitious and stubborn as he remembered.  Everything he loved about her was still there, it was like something had put a pause button on her while he worked his way back.

Some of the flaws that he remembered were there too, although at first it took alot to remember them. Dealing with Jess didn’t help matters.  Despite knowing nothing had happened, he still was the other man, the one Rory never quite let go of.  And watching them interact he wondered if maybe he was just putting himself up for punishment.  

He hadn’t returned to her life expecting to get back together.  He knew better than that.  He had screwed it all up walking away that day and he regretted that but that didn’t mean she had to give him a second chance.  He wanted his friend back as well, and that he could achieve.  But watching her and Jess made him wonder if he could handle being in love with her and watching her be happy with another man.

He really hoped he could.  He didn’t want to loose her all over again.

Still, every once and awhile there were moments that he thought he might still have a chance to prove himself worthy of a second chance, moments when she seemed almost interested in the idea.  But they seemed so fleeting he wasn’t sure if he really saw them or if it was just his hopeful imagination.

Still, he wouldn’t give up this time with Rory for anything.


End file.
